All I've Ever Done Is Love You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: While she works with an alliance to take down the kinship, she has one person in mind: Barbie. She needs to get the real Barbie back. Will she be able to? And what happens when Julia discovers she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Julia's POV

I had to get Barbie back. Big Jim was trying to convince me that it was stupid and a waste of my time—of course, he's Big Jim and the only person he would be willing to save his himself. But I wasn't giving up on Barbie. We snapped Hunter out of the whole kinship thing, and Caroline was snapped out of it.

If we could snap them out of it—if we could have them, we could have Barbie. We have to save him. I don't want to do this without him.

He called me either and even though he said that he was going against Eva and the kinship, I knew Barbie and that wasn't Barbie. I wouldn't be surprised if Eva wasn't right there next to him, trying to seduce him or something.

I went to meet Barbie while Joe and Norrie went to the school and while Hunter tried to find out more stuff from Lily. I made sure to keep my gun. I listened to Barbie and while he tried to sound like Barbie, he wasn't Barbie—it didn't sound like him; and then there was the fact he tried to reach for my gun. I put a needle in his neck and once he fell to the ground, I saw the knife in his sock.

* * *

I took him back and had him tied up. I had managed to stop Big Jim from shooting him with a shotgun multiple times. Then it was best to leave, he was going to go after Eva, which I had no arguments with—she was part of the kinship and she is working closely with Christine; she can't be trusted.

"She's carry my baby." Barbie said at one point. I really didn't like this. And then he talked about how he doesn't love me—and how he loved Eva and he would always love her and only her and all that crap. I tried to not let it get to me, but it did.

I hadn't loved anyone like I did Barbie and want him back. Apart of me wants to go back to the time Junior and I were separated from the group when we thought we were leaving the dome—but then again, we'd all still be in the cocoons if it wasn't for Big Jim and I stopping Melanie's plans.

I went outside to clear my head for a second—pulled myself together, when I started to feel a bit dizzy. I didn't feel good either. I ended up vomiting but stopped and went back in when I heard Big Jim's dog barking.

I went back in stupidly and then soon found myself running away from Barbie into the woods. Then something occurred to me. With how I've been feeling the last few days, how Eva once mentioned if I was part of the kinship, Barbie would be with me too, and the fact we have had a sex a couple times since being trapped under the dome.

It didn't think—oh my god, this couldn't be happening at a worse time.

I got trapped at one end of the dome and Barbie got closer to me with a gun pointed at me. Was he going to kill me? If he could do, then Barbie was truly gone.

"I love you. All I've ever done is love you since the moment we met. If there's anything left of the real Barbie in there, I'm taking him with me to the grave..." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Julia—" Barbie tried to stop me from talking.

"I'm right here." I said, also crying. "I'm right here, come back to me." Then I feel him lean into me and kiss him. It's like the one we first had. Our first kiss. I looked into eyes and I knew that had Barbie back smiled at him.

"Barbie…" I said. There was something I had to tell him, if the messed up Barbie was like that over Eva's baby, I wonder how he would react to this.

"Julia."

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **First Under the Dome fanfiction and I could leave this as a one shot, but if I could also continue it. Let me know what you think. I for one am happy that Barbie is back and the Jarbie at the end—it was what I have been waiting for.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Julia's POV

"Julia are you sure?" Barbie asked me and I nodded. Now that I am able to think more clearly, I know for sure that I am. "Is it mine?" Barbie asks.

"Who else would it be?" I asked. "Peter's?" I questioned and I gathered by Barbie's facial expression that he thought it was an option just as much as it could be his. "Peter never wanted kids. Had a vasectomy to insure it."

"Did you ever want kids?" Barbie asks.

"Yes, but Peter didn't give me a choice and I thought I loved him, so I lived with it." I told him and I did, though I did secretly francize with the idea of having kids. "Do you?"

"Of course." Barbie says and then puts his hand on the back of my head and gets closer to me. "Our baby." He says as he then looked down at my stomach.

"I think I'm about three or four weeks." I said and smiled at him and then he leaned in and kissed me. "Anyways, let's not worry about that now. We have to stop Eva and Christine."

* * *

Outside the dome: 8 months later

It's been almost a year since we've been out of the dome. They're working on a cure and they've been successful for the most part with it. They've cured some, but some have died.

Luckily Joe and Norrie were lucky ones. Hunter as well. For the ones who died, I can't remember their names. But I wonder if I knew any of them personally. I just really hope they find a way to keep the deaths from happening.

Our wedding is in a month and our baby is nearly due. We tried to get married first, but things weren't coming together as quickly as we hoped. And we have been busy trying to find Dawn, but no luck. We just hope she doesn't cause any trouble.

I found Barbie in the living room when I came home one day. I knew the baby was going to be coming any day now and it was amusing to see Barbie get more excited as the days past. "How're my favorite ladies and favorite boy doing today?" He asks and then wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

"We're doing great." I said, we decided on finding out the gender; we didn't need any more surprises. But it did come to a surprise at having twins. But I guess it made us twice as excited for their arrival.

We've already picked the names: Angela Melanie and Jonathan Don.

"Have Angie and John been kicking today?" Barbie asks me and I grin.

"You have no idea." I say and sit down on the couch. "And it won't be long until they're here."

"And I can't wait." Barbie says and leans in and kisses me again.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Barbie says. "All I have ever done and will do for as long as I live, is love you Julia."

* * *

 **I hope this was a decent ending. I couldn't really think of anything else, but I hope you guys liked this. Their daughter is named after Angie and Melanie and their son, has Barbie's father's as middle name and since we never heard about Julia's parent's, lets assume that was her father's name.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
